


it's always been you (it'll always be you)

by Kidfish



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Prompt Fic, awkward!fatin, dot deserves a break, most of the other girls will be mentioned at least once, oblivious leatin, soft!leatin, truth or dare shenanigans, what they deserve really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidfish/pseuds/Kidfish
Summary: just a collection of leatin prompts I'll be posting here from my tumblr, each chapter title will feature the promptall short, mostly all fluffy, some canon, some au
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Fatin Jadmani/Leah Rilke
Comments: 43
Kudos: 168





	1. hugging someone after not seeing them for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me, this is highly unedited. All mistakes are mine
> 
> enjoy!!

She’s barely two steps into her apartment when Leah’s attacked by something, or someone, It happens so quickly she can’t really process it all; she just hears a muffled scream from somewhere in the apartment and there’s a flurry of movement (of arms and legs) before she’s being (lovingly) crushed by her girlfriend, Fatin. Maybe it’s because she’s been on her feet for the past nine hours or maybe it just feels so _good_ to finally relax, but Leah allows herself to deflate a little in Fatin’s arms. They stagger backwards into the hallway, just a little, but Fatin holds both of them up as Leah sags in her arms. 

It’s nice, she thinks, resting the side of her head against Fatin’s forehead. The business of her day fades away as Fatin traces tiny patterns on her upper arm. God, she is so, so tired. Honestly, falling asleep standing in the doorway doesn’t sound too bad right now. Right as Leah’s eyes flutter close, as soon as her brain slips into a semi-conscious state, the moment’s broken.

“I still can’t believe you have to spend all day at that school,” Fatin pulls back, looking into Leah’s eyes. 

She sighs, resigned that she’ll have to take her power nap somewhere else, “I told you, part of my Master’s program requires in-class instruction.”

“Well, I told _you_ that’s bull. You should tell them who you’re dating. And let them know I require constant attention so they really should exempt you from field work altogether.”

Leah rolls her eyes and Fatin grins as she pulls them both into the apartment. 

“Somehow I don’t think my advisor will go for that.”

“I can pull the ‘Remember-that-crazy-woman-who-got-arrested-for-that-totally-unethical-social-experiment? Yeah-my-girlfriend-and-I-were-a-part-of-that-and-we’re-totally-in-love-now-but-if-I-don’t-see her-at-least-every-two-hours-I-might-just-dramatically-fling-myself-into-the-Bay’ card,” Fatin suggests.

And yeah, it’s been six years but some part of Leah still can’t believe it happened. Not the whole island experiment, she’s made her peace with that whole thing (a sizable settlement check wired straight to her bank account after the trial and years of therapy certainly helped). But sometimes, even after all this time, she has to pinch herself that Fatin Jadmani fell in love with her. 

Across from her, Fatin is still brainstorming. “I could whip out my Juilliard degree, but that’s so overdone. What was the award we won for that documentary that was made about us from a few years ago? Do you think that would be too much?”

Leah tries to think, but honestly there’s been more than a few award-winning documentaries made about them. It must show on her face because Fatin starts moving her hands around. 

“You know, with the director that tried to flirt with Dot right in front of Mateo?”

“He wasn’t flirting with her, they were just bonding about film.”

Fatin scoffs, “You know Dorothy would never be caught saying the word ‘film’, no they were definitely flirting. Anyway, he shipped the award to Dot after we won.”

“You’re not flaunting our Academy Award to Jenny, I don’t care how attention-starved you are.”

Fatin steps back into Leah space again, knowing exactly what she’s doing as her fingers trail along Leah’s arm. She tries not to shiver before smacking Fatin’s hand away. 

“Besides, the award’s with Dot and Shelby in Los Angeles.”

“I can get Dorothy to use priority shipping. Problem solved.”

Leah gives her a look that Fatin knows all too well in their five years of dating. 

“Fine, no prestigious award.” Fatin looks thoughtful but in a chaotic way that makes Leah a little bit nervous. “Do you know which way Jenna swings? In a purely, hypothetical way.”

“Fatin you’re not going to flirt with my advisor, hypothetically or practically.”

“I’m just saying if I knew how to persuade her then maybe you could come home a little earlier. I can switch up my usual techniques for her. You know I’m good at that, being versatile,” Fatin wiggles her eyebrows and Leah can’t help the faint blush that burns her cheeks. 

“See, you’re not denying it!”

“I’m not, but I just think the ethics of you trying to seduce my advisor so I can get out of teaching kids is a little above her paygrade.”

“It’s not your fault they’re so slow at reading,” Fatin exclaims. 

“Fatin, they’re first graders!”

“That’s not an excuse, I was perfecting my bow movements by seven.”

“Well, that’s not fair. Not everyone can be as perfect as you.”

“Leah Rilke, are you flirting with me?” Fatin gasps loudly, in mock surprise.

Leah just pushes her away.

“We’ve been flirting for the past five years, dumbo.”

“At least I’m not the nerd who has to teach seven year olds how to read.”

“At least, I don’t spend my whole day pining after her girlfriend.”

“Excuse me, I don’t pine, it’s beneath me.” 

“Whatever, you pine more than a forest,” Leah looks to Fatin, who’s resting on their couch looking very cozy. 

Something in her expression softens. “You really love those kids don’t you?” 

“I do,” and Leah does. Even when they cry and cough and spit on her.

“God, I’m in love with such a nerd.” Fatin smiles.

“Love you too,” she responds.

“Come on, get over here nerd. I wanna cuddle on the couch.”


	2. patting someone's head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a random day at the waterfall ft. fatin being both awkward and thirsty

It’s not as if she means to laugh, but Fatin has to admit, seeing Toni and Rachel catch Leah completely off her guard and push her into the waterfall, is pretty funny. They’re all laughing by the time Leah’s head pops out of the water, looking thoroughly disgruntled with her wet hair sticking against her skin. Half-heartedly, she tries splashing both of them, but the water falls short easily, and Toni and Rachel easily side step it. Then, Toni lunges at Rachel to push her in but Rachel’s already in the air, cannonballing entirely too close to where Leah is treading water.

Leah shrieks again and Fatin laughs mostly to distract herself from the (very much non-PG) thoughts that’ve been taking up space in her brain since the beginning of their day at the waterfall, since Leah stripped down to her shorts and bra without any regard for Fatin’s sex drive. Of course, she’s not complaining, but it would be easier if she could actually do something about it. 

(Anyway, she’s horny and the mere proximity of Leah’s shirtless existence is utterly destabilizing, something that hasn’t changed the forty-seven days they’ve been on the island, and Fatin’s a little disappointed in herself for being so goddamn consistent. But maybe it’s kind of thrilling at the same time.)

Toni screams and the sound of it pulls Fatin out of her thoughts. She looks up just as Martha (who apparently snuck up behind Toni) pushes Toni into the water, but not before the shorter girl is pleading and cursing and twisting in mid-air. She lands with a clear smack against the water that Fatin hears from across the water. That sounded like it hurt. 

Toni pops up, looking more indignant than Leah did, and Martha sticks her tongue out at her and now they’re all laughing, Toni included. Shelby swims over and says something Fatin can’t pick up over the rush of the water but Fatin can see Toni practically melt when Shelby looks at her. Maybe before the island Fatin would think it was gross (or maybe she understands because she’s a little in love with Leah herself), but she has to admit, love looks good on Shelby. Well, on both of them really. 

Shelby leans in and their lips are pressed together for less than ten seconds before Dot is yelling about “contamination” and “our only water source”. Toni flips off the general direction of where Dot’s voice is coming from since her eyes and lips are still on Shelby’s. Still, Fatin’s impressed: she’s pretty accurate, even with her eyes closed-maybe playing basketball was useful to her. 

It doesn’t last long though. Now that Toni’s in the water and in splashing distance, Fatin can see Leah trying to plot out her revenge for being pushed into the water. She makes eye contact with Dot and they start to circle around Shelby and Toni. After a silent countdown, Leah and Dot start splashing all at once and there’s laughing and yelling at the same time. Even after Toni pulls away from Shelby, Leah keeps shoving water at her face, powerful enough that little waves ripple against Fatin’s shins that are resting in the water. 

Toni tries to dunk Leah, which maybe isn’t her smartest idea, and Fatin already knows the outcome of this. Sure enough, the water puts her at a disadvantage (maybe even more than when they’re both on land) and Leah’s head doesn’t even go under fully. Her bad decisions seem to hit her all at once and Fatin laughs at the look on Toni’s face before she starts to frantically swim away from Leah. 

It takes approximately three strokes from Leah to catch up to Toni and not even Shelby’s protests can save her from Leah pushing down hard on Toni’s shoulders, instantly submerging her under the water. 

By the time Toni comes up spluttering for air, Leah’s already closed the distance between the edge where Fatin is sitting and where they’re all in the water by halfway. As awful as this place is, Fatin can admit how amazingly clear the water is, how free of pollution it is. And if the water is clear enough to allow Fatin to notice the freckles dotted along Leah’s arms or the lace detailing on her bra (Fatin can’t remember if it’s actually Leah’s or hers that was added to their collective) without making her look like a total fucking creep then that’s no one else’s business but hers. 

Leah paddles over to where Fatin is sitting, a slightly strange expression on her face. For how fast her mind works, sometimes Fatin can’t tell what she’s thinking or feeling and it drives her up the wall. Recently, Leah’s been hesitantly okay, which, if Fatin’s being honest, is better than she expected, considering any type of rescue is out of the question, at least for now. 

“Considering you saw what just happened, I’m definitely gonna have to watch where I sleep for the foreseeable future right?”

“Oh, absolutely. Toni’s not gonna let this go for weeks,” Fatin looks down at Leah, treading in the water. 

“I mean, it’s not like she didn’t deserve it.” Leah says. “She basically pushed me into the water completely unwarranted.” 

Leah’s upper lip twitches the way it always does when she’s pouting and Fatin has to control the smirk that’s threatening to form.

“Poor baby,” the pet name slips out of her mouth before Fatin can stop it, which isn’t to say she regrets it, but calling Leah anything other than her name feels different now that Fatin is aware of her feelings (gross).

Leah squints up at Fatin again with that same damn unreadable expression on her face, but maybe there’s a hint to what she’s feeling by the way her cheeks turn a little bit more pink underneath the sunburn. 

(Thank God, her skin doesn’t give away what she’s thinking like that.)

Fatin reaches down and pats the top of Leah’s head. It’s not awkward if she doesn’t think about how awkward she’s being. (God, having feelings really does mess up her flirting game. This is embarrassing.)

“People do tend to get wet when they go swimming,” Fatin says. She’s too flustered to make a joke, even though Leah will never know that. 

“Shut up,” Leah doesn’t look her in the eyes, but she doesn’t pull away either. Her forearm stays pressed gently against Fatin’s calf.

“Hey Fatin?” she asks.

Leah turns her head and it should be illegal for her to look this good, Fatin thinks. There’s water droplets clinging to her eyelashes and the pink in her cheeks only makes the blue in her eyes more intense. 

“I think it’s your turn to get wet,” Leah says and fuck, if Fatin’s body doesn’t respond to that. But it doesn’t matter because Leah doesn’t give her a chance to do anything else other than have a two second mental breakdown before grabbing onto Fatin’s waist and one of her legs (!!) and pulling her into the water. 

The drop is higher than Fatin expected so there’s a moment where she’s suspended midair but still pressed up against Leah’s body, hyper aware of the multiple points of skin-on-skin contact they’re having. 

Fatin registers Leah’s hand on the back of her thigh right before they hit the water and God, she’s not strong enough for this. 

Thankfully, the water is cold enough to shock her system and by the time Fatin resurfaces next to Leah, she can’t even be mad, not when Leah’s looking at her like this, with her hair damp and her eyes bright as the water they’re swimming in. Their legs are tangled up under the water which makes it even harder to tread water, but Fatin’s not complaining. On the contrary, she’s scared to move too much in case Leah thinks the lack of space between them is making her uncomfortable. It’s not, oh my God, it’s not at all.

“Guess we’re both wet now,” Fatin says, not even hiding how breathless her voice sounds. She might have been off her game a few minutes ago, but not anymore.

Leah rolls her eyes, but also doesn’t make any movement to swim away so Fatin takes it as a win. Actually, she’s not sure but maybe Leah’s eyes flick down to her lips and she’s leaning in and Fatin’s shake underneath the water because she likes this girl so fucking much (also maybe at the promise of finally getting a fucking orgasm) and she’s closing her eyes—

“Hey fuckers, didn’t you just hear me yelling at Shelby and Toni? If you’re gonna hookup, don’t do it in our only water source! Actually, better yet, don’t hookup at all,” Dot yells. 

Fatin jerks back from Leah’s face, expecting the other to be embarrassed or at least shy, but that’s not what happens at all.

Leah looks at her, looks over to Dot, looks back at Fatin and grins, her face morphing into something Fatin’s never seen before. She doesn’t know whether to be scared or turned on so she settles on both. 

“Sorry Dot, no can do,” and with that Leah turns away and climbs out of the water. Fatin doesn’t even try to hide her staring, her eyes roving over Leah’s body, at the delicious lack of clothing on her skin, the way the water droplets are beading on her stomach, her hips. Forget about kissing, Fatin’s already halfway there, something Leah seems to know, which of course, only makes her more turned on.

Leah reaches a hand down to help Fatin out of the water and okay, she’s strong. One of Leah’s hands stays resting on her lower back until she’s completely steady and Fatin didn’t know it was possible to actually swoon in real time, in real life, but apparently so. 

“Don’t follow us unless you want to join,” Fatin calls back as Leah takes her hand and leads her away. 

“Jesus,” Dot says loud enough for Fatin to hear. 

“Use protection kids!” Toni yells after them.

“Well, that only took forty-seven days,” Nora says, but Fatin and Leah don’t hear her; they’re already too far away from the waterfall and busy anyways: Fatin has Leah pushed up against the nearest tree they could find. 


	3. not realizing they’re holding hands till someone points it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we LOVE oblivious leatin hahaha

Dot’s pretty sure Leah and Fatin are banging. 

(She’s seen it before, it’s a classic week six progression on Survivor. Allies who were once your enemy suddenly become something more important than just allies.)

If they’re not hooking up, at least something has changed between them to make them both mellow out considerably. She’s noticed Leah isn’t pulling at her eyebrows as much, which is kind of a low bar but she also hasn’t run into any large bodies of water recently, so Dot counts it as a win. And something about Fatin just seems...different. Maybe that’s what happens when you have a best friend, you develop a 6th sense, somehow knowing that, somewhere on this island (the island they SHARE), Leah and Fatin have been dick deep in each other (vag deep? No, that sounds too weird.) Whatever, good for them.

Honestly, Dot’s kind of impressed at their resourcefulness. Fatin’s proactive like that and well, Leah’s always been a little bit in love with her (Dot can’t blame her. Back in the early days when Fatin first found the waterfall and brought them all to it, Dot was so overjoyed that she could’ve kissed her. Maybe not on the lips, but like on the cheek or something) so, maybe something was bound to happen. 

Whatever is happening, it’s definitely changed Fatin. She’s more affectionate with all of them, not just Leah. Sometimes Dot notices that she drifts towards Leah, seeking contact with her, almost as if she’s not even aware of it. That’s the most jarring part about the whole thing, Dot thinks, how Fatin’s subconscious even seeks Leah out. Before this whole Leatin thing (it’s what she’s been calling it inside her head), Fatin rarely sought out the others for anything, really. Now, she’s like a stage five clinger. It’s a little strange but Dot’s just glad she’s moved on from wiping blood on Leah’s face and legit punching her in the face (honestly, she’s still unsure if she respects Fatin more or less because of that).

Dot assumes that Leah and Fatin are at least a little aware how obvious they are but maybe not. Not that she believes in God, but some higher power was laughing at her when they assigned chores one day because she got paired up with Leah and Fatin for collecting firewood. Which really just means she’ll have to put up (pretend not to hear) with Fatin’s even more explicit pickup lines, the ones she deems too vulgar for the group. Someday, she’ll be able to walk through the woods without Shelby and Toni sneaking off and Leah and Fatin will either keep it in their pants (not likely) or finally just admit to everyone so Dot can build their allotted hookup time into her daily schedule. 

At least with three people, collecting wood goes quicker. Although, actually she’s not that sure because Leah and Fatin hold hands the whole time. Dot watches Leah struggle to pick up another branch and not spill the growing pile she’s sharing with Fatin in her arms. It’s almost cute if it wasn’t pitiful the way all of the sticks slowly fall. Dot can’t witness this anymore.

“You know, it’ll be easier if you just stop holding hands,” she says, something that is blatantly obvious.

“What?” Fatin looks back at Dot, maybe blushing if she could. 

“We...we weren’t holding hands,” Fatin splutters. Yeah, okay. Dot knows her vision is shit, but like c’mon.

Leah steps away from Fatin and unlinks their fingers and pulls her hand away.

The rest of the sticks fall into a pile around their feet.

Dot reminds herself to breathe, reminds herself to use the same technique from when Shelby and Toni finally told everyone where they were the night before they brought back the lychees.

Then, she sees Leah nudge Fatin’s ass as she bends down to pick up the wood; they’re both grinning, like sex grins.

Dot stops trying right then and there and tells them she’s walking back to camp. 

When Leah and Fatin get back, when Leah’s shirt is buttoned wrong and Fatin’s hair looks like it’s halfway to what she’d call a bad hair day, when they walk onto the beach holding hands, Dot takes Marcus away from Martha, walks to the next rockface over, and screams into his chest. 


	4. chasing someone's lips after they pull away

Honestly, Leah should’ve expected it, considering Shelby’s enthusiastic insistence of those ridiculous middle school basement party games, but it takes her by surprise when Toni suggests they all play spin the bottle and Shelby agrees. And okay, it probably helps that they're totally, like, in love or whatever, but still. It’s only been a few weeks since Shelby and Toni called an impromptu meeting so they could announce to the rest of the girls that they were officially together. Shelby’s gotten more and more comfortable each day with the whole “being physical with a girl” thing in front of the rest of them. Well, at least during the day. For the past month or so, Leah’s had to pretend like she hasn’t seen Toni curled in between Shelby and Martha when she's the first to wake up in the morning besides Nora. 

It’s even more surprising when everyone else also agrees to play spin the bottle. That, Leah knows, is no doubt influenced by the second round of Jeanette’s gummies they all ate earlier in the day. This time, they make sure Martha takes the appropriate amount _and_ that she doesn’t wander off into the woods by herself. 

After they gather everyone (it’s even more difficult when they’re all high), it becomes extremely clear very quickly Toni only suggested the game so she could make out with Shelby at any given opportunity. Plus, having both Rachel and Nora playing complicates matters so after two disappointing rounds where nothing really happens except for a lot of bickering (which isn't new) and Toni flat out refusing to kiss Martha (“You had your chance for years but I'm a committed woman now, Marty”) so, according to Fatin and the rules, that meant Martha and Nora, but they giggle so much it's not so much of a kiss than just pressing their smiles together.

Leah can’t say she's too disappointed with the change of game. Yeah, she’s pretty fucking bi and the rest of them are all gorgeous and even though she’s been rubbing some of Fatin’s toothpaste on her teeth every morning, Leah’s fairly confident too many rounds of spin the bottle will give them all whatever the deserted island equivalent of herpes is. She’d rather not repeat any mass outbreak of any type of sickness, once with the mussels was enough. 

Once they get going again, it’s pretty easy to think of questions and before long, Leah’s heard how Shelby vandalized a car, a truly awful description and mental image of Rachel’s first kiss, Dot’s dream Survivor cast, including Jake Gyllenhaal for some reason, and enough knowledge about Fatin’s various sexual fantasies that Leah kind of wants to run into the ocean (again). Most of their truth questions just turn into group discussions but there’s some good dares that get passed around including Martha having to talk dirty to Fatin’s toothbrush for three straight rounds, Dot and Fatin streaking completely naked across the beach, and Toni performing a lap dance on Marcus. For the last one, Leah takes the liberty of covering Martha’s eyes with her hand and Dot covers Shelby’s after her face turns bright red. 

There's a lull in the conversation after Dot tells everyone the time Shelby rapped on the morning announcements and they all laugh, Shelby the loudest out of all of them. Leah doesn't mind the silence since, for once, her mind is blissfully empty of any thought at all—except maybe how laying on the sand kind of feels like floating.

Leah might even say she's...happy. 

Toni's voice cuts through the haze in her brain, “Hey Fatin, truth or dare?” 

She looks up and sees where Toni is leaning against Shelby's leg. There's something about the glint in her eyes, something too mischievous, that makes Leah wary. About what, she doesn't know, but on guard nonetheless. 

“That's easy Shalifoe, truth. I'm an open book.”

“Unfortunately.”

Leah hears Nora whisper to Dot, “Everything we’ve learned about her sex life has been against my will.”

“You’re telling me, she’s been talking about this shit with me since day four. I’m still trying to figure out what she meant by reverse 69.”

“Physically, it shouldn’t be possible. But maybe, Fatin transcends physics by like, sheer power of will,” she hears Nora mutter back to Dot. 

“Alright, who would you kiss on the island if you had to,” Toni asks. Then she adds, “but you can’t say Shelby.”

Fatin laughs and Leah can hear the rumble of it in her chest, from where it’s resting against Leah’s shins. She’s not really paying attention just because she assumes Fatin will say Dot (like she always does and crack a joke about being lesbian lovers, which doesn’t not make her stomach clench uncomfortably. What she actually says kind of shifts Leah’s entire world just slightly off of its axis. 

“Leah, no question. That was supposed to be a hard question, Toni? You gotta step up your game.”

“Okay then, if you’re not a pussy, kiss her right now,” Rachel says. 

“Yeah, no can do.”

Does everyone not realize that Leah’s right here, when everyone’s talking about her?

Rachel looks victorious, like she’s finally outsmarted Fatin, but then Fatin adds, “that wasn’t even a dare.”

“Fine, I _dare_ you to kiss Leah,” Rachel and Dot roll their eyes. 

“There we go, okay,” Fatin shrugs and finally, rolls over to face Leah. 

She doesn’t even get to protest that Rachel wasn’t the next person, so technically, her dare shouldn’t count, but Fatin has either conveniently ignoring the rules or she wants...yeah, Leah doesn’t let herself finish that thought

“Well, wait a minute. Y’all should only be doing this if Leah’s okay with it,” Shelby interrupts and Leah could kiss her, if not for Toni. She smiles a grateful smile to Shelby, who flashes a bright, kind one back.

“I mean it’s cool, I guess,” she mutters. By now, Leah knows she definitely can’t kiss anyone casually and she thinks Fatin should know this too by now.

“See, it’s okay,” Toni says, “Fatin’s finally gonna get some and we get free entertainment.”

“Go on then, put on a show for us, Jadmani,” Rachel heckles and Leah wonders what would happen if she tried to run into the ocean again, right now. 

Fatin stands up and apparently this is going to be a Thing so Leah does too, desperately hoping when she rinsed her teeth off this morning with Fatin’s toothpaste and using her finger as a toothbrush that she didn’t miss, like, any three-day-old goat meat that’s stuck between her teeth. Fatin’s options are pretty slim, so Leah argues with herself that Fatin should appreciate any action she’s getting, regardless of the potential surprise of goat meat.

“You know, you can look a little more enthusiastic about kissing me,” Fatin tells her, quieter so that no one else hears. Leah’s grateful for at least that. 

“Fuck off,” but there’s no real bite to her voice. Leah wonders when that happened. 

Fatin tries to caress her arm and Leah slaps her arm away. Distantly, she hears Toni whisper to Dot: “this is definitely considered foreplay right?”

Leah turns her head, looks to the ocean. It’s not even twenty feet away…

No, she shouldn’t.

Past Fatin’s head but still in her line of vision, Dot and Rachel are making various scissoring gestures. Leah shouldn’t run into the ocean to avoid kissing Fatin, she shouldn’t. Should she?

“Hey, you good?” Fatin’s voice is softer than Leah’s ever heard it. “We don’t actually have to go along with this stupid game if you don’t want to.”

But that’s the thing, Leah wants to. Like a lot. 

“What’s the fun in that?” And it’s not exactly an answer but Leah’s not really concerned when Fatin’s face is so close to hers. 

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Fatin says, maybe out of breath but she’s too focused on keeping air in her own lungs.

“Okay.”

Fatin’s lips are a little dry like she expected but Leah kind of likes it.

She has to bend her neck down to keep her lips pressed against Fatin’s and in the middle of the kiss, Leah realizes there’s this awkward amount of space between their bodies like she’s fourteen and dancing with a boy at her cousin’s bat mitzvah, so Leah pulls Fatin closer by her hips. A low, strangled kind of hum escapes Fatin’s lips. Interesting. 

But then Fatin’s pulling back and really it was too short of a kiss (even for their stupid dare), so Leah’s only a little ashamed when she chases after Fatin’s lips, eyes half-closed.

Some of the girls (Toni) are wolf-whistling but it’s all white noise to Leah. She opens her eyes and Fatin’s hasn’t quite moved out of her space yet. 

“How was that for you?” She jokes and yeah, Leah knows she’s bad at flirting, but even that was awkward for her. 

Fatin doesn’t say anything, just looks at her (well, at her lips) with a kind of glazed over look in her eyes. Leah never anticipated Fatin ever being speechless but there’s a first for everything.

Leah opens her mouth to talk but Fatin’s eyes snap up to her eyes and Leah wishes Fatin wasn’t so hard to fucking read all the time. Then, it doesn’t really matter because she turns and runs away without saying anything. 

“Omg, Leah I think you broke Fatin,” Martha says. 

“Yeah right Marty, more like she’s off to go masterbate with her toothbrush,” Toni responds.

Leah’s scared it’s the former.

**Author's Note:**

> send me leatin prompts on my tumblr!!! (@iamkidfish)
> 
> any comments and/or kudos is appreciated!! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
